Big Daddy
Big Daddies are genetically-enhanced human beings who have had their skin and organs grafted into an enormous diving suit. The candidates also go through voice box modulation and pheromone application. This pheromone is what attracts the Little Sisters to the Big Daddies. They are then injected with a plasmid that effectively turns them into mindless drones. With gene-splicing, the humans inside the suits were given enhanced strength and agility. They are able to lift heavy weights with ease, seeing as their suits are made mostly of steel and various other machinery to keep them alive during their duties, which include resisting pressure six miles beneath the ocean. Big Daddies are sometimes assigned and outfitted to do other constructive tasks around Rapture. Big Daddies have been seen doing repairs and other maintenance tasks both inside and directly outside the city. The Big Daddy was the brainchild of Dr. Yi Suchong. Knowing that the Little Sisters would be at great risk if they were out on the streets gathering ADAM with no protection, Suchong sought to rectify the problem. With much trepidation, he presented his idea to Andrew Ryan. Knowing that becoming a Big Daddy would be a "one-way street", Suchong fretted about finding suitable candidates, despite Ryan's assurances that it would not be a problem. Although the true identities of the candidates are unknown, it is probable that they are either criminals, supporters of Atlas, victims of Ryan's mind control pheromones, or mutated little boys (as there aren't any seen in Rapture, yet children are present). Big Daddies communicate by haunting sounds similar to that of a whale's call. For easier interpretation, lights were added to the helmet to display what state of intention the Big Daddy is in. Big Daddy helmets have three light colors: green indicates the Big Daddy is hypnotized and friendly, yellow indicates awareness of but indifference to his environment, and red indicates hostility and a state of combat. BioShock Bouncer Bouncers are clad in a basic heavy diving suit, the entire torso of which is covered by a high-gauge metal carapace. The head protrudes directly forward from the upper chest area, and is encased in a hemispherical helmet studded with eight lit portholes. A large, fully-functional conical drill is attached to the right arm just forward of the elbow, and is used for powerful melee attacks. The Bouncers gets their name from an attack they use, in which they strike the ground with their drills, resulting in a tremor that gives close-proximity enemies unstable footing. Rosie Rosies are clad in a basic heavy diving suit, the upper torso of which is covered by a high-gauge metal carapace. The head is guarded by a high-gauge metal diving helmet welded to the to the torso carapace, and has three large lit portholes. They wield large rivet guns and Proximity Mines at long range, and use the rivet gun for powerful melee attacks as well. The Rosies get their name in direct reference to Rosie the Riveter, an American motivational poster figure from the years of the Second World War. BioShock 2 Prototype Big Daddy Released on the cover for GamePro magazine, the First Big Daddy is slated to be the protagonist in BioShock 2. The Prototype is able to use both a rivet gun and a drill. The rivet gun has several different types of ammo, and is shown to reload and switch ammo types very quickly. The drill can be used as both a weapon or something to scare the Splicers. He also has the ability to use plasmids, and can wield them and his weapons simultaneously. His EVE refill seems to be quicker, as it appears to be refilled directly from his suit mechanism, rather than the use of EVE Hypos. The Prototype has some qualities of both the Rosie and the Bouncer, though unlike the other Big Daddies in Rapture, he is able to think for himself. Dr. Bridgette Tenenbaum broke the mind control that put him into a slumber. When the Prototype Big Daddy kills another Big Daddy, he is given the option to adopt the Little Sister, which rides around Rapture on his shoulders. When an adopted Little Sister finds a corpse with ADAM, you are able to put her down and retrieve it. However, this attracts splicers that the player must keep away from the Little Sister as she harvests ADAM. Videos OygxkgewEhU&fmt=18 Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer